


Aria of Ice

by everscamp



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Currently being rewritten - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Magic-Users, Period-Typical Racism, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everscamp/pseuds/everscamp
Summary: After years of exchanging letters a deal had been struck. The apprentice, Marith Snow-Song, was finally to find her home in Windhelm, studying to become their next court mage. But will the growing civil war put more strain on the new arrangement or will things turn out as planned?
Relationships: Ulfric Stormcloak/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

\- 7th Day, Last Seed -

The gentle sway of the sea and the cold, wintry breeze woke the lone female passenger on the ferry. Groggily she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and cursed the winter air and rocking floor. Her past few years living her life in the warmth of Solitude hadn't made her accustomed to the biting cold that Windhelm was permanently plunged in. It had been many, many years since she had been in cold such as this; far back to her days studying at the college of Winterhold, and even then she was confined to the indoors where the magical flames kept the place warm.  
It had only been a week since she had been on the streets of Solitude. She missed the warmth of the sun and the steadiness beneath her feet. Going to a new city was not phasing her as much as when there had first been discussion about moving to Windhelm, but after thirteen years the nerves had worn away.

"Aye, Windhelm is just around this bend." Her ears perked. Did they just say the words she'd been hoping for all these nights? Sitting straighter she scanned the horizon, her cloak falling slightly down. The cold nipped at her exposed neck and shoulders as a stiff breeze blew her golden hair back. She leaned out as far as she felt safe only to see- rock.

The monolithic structure that was Windhelm was within eyesight! The grey city blended in with the equally grey waters and almost shimmered in the fog that her breath was causing as she beamed with elation.

'Could this ferry move any slower?' She thought impatiently as her insides churned; her hands gripped the seat harder trying to release newfound energy as she watched the ship dock come closer and closer. Soon enough it was stopped and the ferryman threw down a small gangplank. Grabbing her small pack, throwing it over her shoulders as the ferryman helped her from his small vessel. She was finally in Windhelm.

Her legs shook slightly as her feet touched the solid ground for the first time in a week, slowly becoming accustomed to the stability of the rock. The cold started seeping through the soles of her boots and a shiver shook her Nordic frame. 'I will get used to this.' She hoped. Gazing around the dock she felt misplaced as all the sailors worked on finishing the docking and offloading of their ships; scurrying around knowing exactly where they were going. Except one.

A lone man stood over by some crates, looking around all the occupants as they scuttled around until their eyes met. He was an older man with a full mustache, red hat and smiled slightly as he waved one hand at me. "Me?" She pointed at her chest which made the man's shoulders shake slightly with a chuckle as he nodded and walked over.

"Are you Marith Snow-Song?" The man asked, a heavy accent coating his words. 

"Aye, and you sir?"

He chuckled again. "No need to call me sir. My name is Jorleif, I'm the steward up at the castle. I came down to fetch you for Wuunferth. Are you ready to head to the castle?"

She nodded. He turned and started walking towards a set of stairs that if you'd never been to Windhelm you would have never noticed them. The grey upon grey of the rock was disorienting. Aside from the sound of sailors yelling there was no noise except their feet on the ground, and even the yells became quieter as they rounded the corner to yet another staircase; much taller than the last and it came to an end at a large wooden door.

"So," Marith started to speak, her breath slightly laboured as they crested the second set of stairs and stopped outside the wooden door. "What can you tell me about Windhelm? I only know the rumours I've heard from the streets of Solitude."

"Grew up here. Cold as Atmora, but that just grows the beards thicker." Jorleif smiled as they walked inside the gate to surprisingly more stone as he continued, "Lot of history in these walls. We're trying to make some more. It's a lucky time to be alive."

They continued through the surprisingly empty town. "Is- Is it normally so quiet?" 

Jorleif kept his gaze forward and stayed silent for a moment. "Aye, this area of town is. Most townsfolk are around the inn and marketplace. Then there-"  
He was interrupted by the sound of barrels falling and crashing and some unintelligible shouting. The clanking of armor was soon heard and the shouting ceased. Marith craned her neck slightly as she tried to sneak a glance but could see nothing down the roadway. "Down that way is the Gray Quarter." Jorleif sighed... "It's where all the dark elves in the city reside."

Dark elves weren't uncommon in the streets of Solitude but Marith could easily count on her hands how many times she had seen them in court. But the few that she had met had been as far from rambunctious as it could get, even after a few tankards of ale they would just stumble off quietly to their beds. 

They stood silently for a moment, both of them kind of staring off down the lane before the rabble quieted and Jorleif motioned to keep walking forward. He pointed out the inn as they walked by giving Marith a short history lesson as a few townsfolk wandering though. The town was grey and confused her with its winding turns, staircases, and lack of landmarks but as soon as they crested the stairs to the castle Marith let out a small gasp.

The Blue Palace was a common sight for her in Solitude, with its spires and many glass panes that reflected the sunlight as if it was floating on water. But something about this massive structure in front of her made her feel... strange. Two massive wood and metal doors stood higher than she could measure and Jorleif opened one as easily as you would open a small cellar door.

Inside was a long stone hall, empty of any furniture except for a long table spanning the length and a throne where the Jarl usually sat was at the far wall. The Stormcloak colours thrown on banners spanning the hall and a carpet of the same blue and grey surrounded the table. Four slit windows were at the far end surrounding the throne, and a few chandeliers hung from the ceiling over the table, casting enough light to see but not enough that it changed the feeling of coldness and unwelcoming.

Jorleif seemed to sense her unease as they stood in the empty hall. “Jarl Ulfric isn't back yet, but he should be soon. Wuunferth wanted you to head up to see him as soon as you arrived.” He steered the mage towards the first door to her left. "Wuunferth is just up at the top and head as far left as the hallway goes. You can't miss it." Marith gave him a nod in thanks as Jorleif closed the door behind her. Staring straight ahead at yet another set of stone stairs only this time she was completely alone. Taking a deep breath she started her climb, nerves becoming more and more apparent as she got closer and closer to her new teachers' room. 

Sybille hadn't been the most informative, aside from telling the young mage her new teacher's name, had only told her that she was going to learn from a master of Destruction. So Marith stood outside his door, knowing nothing of what this teacher knew of her, or what he was expecting. What if she was less adept than he thought? There was no turning back now, as her home in Solitude was gone, and going back to the Mage's College was all but off the table.  
A cough woke her back to reality to see an older man, much older than Jorleif, standing in front of her. His form was feeble, his dark cloak hanging off his body and his hood thrown over his white-grey hair, but the aura the man gave off was unnerving. "So, you're the new apprentice. Hmm, not much to look at but let's see if you can do the basics."

"Basics?" Marith stuttered, nerves taking over. Wuunferth grumbled and threw his arms up angrily. 

"Yes girl, basics! Can you do any basic spells? Or are you as useless as the last apprentice I was given?"

Nodding she quickly dropped her bag on the floor and flipped her palms upright. Closing her eyes she pictured a small orange glow from the right side of her darkened vision, and a small blue glow on the left that jumped and shook in erratic movements. Slow breath in and the two colours expanded; slow breath out and they stayed the same as she opened her eyes to a fairly large fireball resting above her right palm, warm and comforting as it flickered and snapped. Whereas a bright blue ball rested on her left, small electrical tendrils shot out randomly across and around it. Closing both hands she then effectively extinguished both and quickly opened up her palms again only for the spells to have reversed. Marith then closed them once more to extinguish them.

"Well, it seems you're not useless after all. Quite surprising for a Nord." Wuunferth mumbled. A small smirk of pride flitted across her lips but soon disappeared as the older mage looked over at the woman. "Wipe that smirk off your face. You achieved the basics, albeit more than my last apprentices achieved, but still only the basics. We have a long way to go before I trust you to be where Ulfric wants you to be."

"Um, I'm sorry?" She stuttered. "What does any of this have to do with the Jarl?"

"You're here to learn to become the next court wizard should something happen to me," Wuunferth stated before turning to his bookshelf and grabbing a small pile of books that he then forced into her chest Stumbling back slightly, trying not to drop the pile as he stacked a couple more on top. "There, that should be enough to keep you out of my hair for a bit. Read these and return once you've finished them."

He grabbed her bag, hanging it haphazardly on her shoulders, turning her quickly which almost sent the pile of reading flying as he pushed her out of his room. "Oh, and go talk to Jorleif. He'll show you where your room is." The door slammed behind her. Letting out a pent-up breath she never knew she had been holding she then started to balance the pile of books, somewhat precariously, on her right arm as she adjusted her haversack on her back. Then she started to find Jorleif.

Silently she slipped into the main hall, a shiver shook up her spine almost making the pile of books tip. Spying the steward sitting on the bench at the end of the hall, nursing a cup of mead Marith hurried over. Jorlief looked up as she approached. "Ah, I see Wuunferth has given you quite the amount of homework."

Sheepishly she grinned and nodded. "Yes, and, um he also said to ask you where I'll be staying."

"Ah yes," Jorleif downed what was in his mug and stood, motioning to follow. They headed towards the doorway behind him that was positioned on the same wall as the hallway to Wuunferths quarters. They entered the room, two men standing around a large map of Skyrim that had little red and blue flags dotted across its land. The large bear-like man facing them becomes instantly quiet and he mumbles something to the other man as they walk through the door to the upstairs, the sound of the two laughing being the last thing heard before the door shuts.

"Pay Galmar no mind. He's an excellent asset for the war, but his people skills aren't nearly as sharp as his blade." Jorleif joked as they stopped outside what was to be Mariths room. "Well, here we are. I'll let you get settled."

Thanking him again she turned to survey her new surroundings. The room itself contains a simple bed, with two end tables on each side and a candelabra atop one of them. A set of bookshelves stood tall against the one stone wall, and a table with two chairs sit nearby the fire, another candelabra on the table. She walked towards the desk, dropping the books down. A soft sigh escaped her lips as a look of relief crossed her face. Everything had finally started to slow down to a more comfortable pace as Marith vowed she would show her new teacher just how good a Nord could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- 27th Day, Last Seed -**

The hours turned to days, and the days passed to weeks as the Nordic woman worked solitary in her room, nose deep in the books.

Wuunferth stood at his alchemy table, mixing his herbs and ingredients carefully to create the perfect potion when he heard a person clearing their throat in his doorway. Carefully setting down his mortar and pestle he turned to see the Jarl.

“Ah, Ulfric welcome back. I was wondering when you were going to show.” The mage chuckled. “Came to find out how your acquisition is doing.”

“Your apprentice,” Ulfric corrected the mage as he entered the room “Was the Breton correct?”

“You've been gone for near a month, and that's the first thing you decide to check on?” Ulfric just stared at the mage, but the older man brushed it off and continued. “We'll see, but it does seem promising. She has shown to be more than adept, for a Nord.” 

“You never answered my question.”

“From what little I've seen, yes, I believe she is correct.”

“Good. Keep me updated, old friend.” The Jarl turned, leaving Wuunferth alone once again.

-

Marith closed the last book, moving it to a pile to her left. Slowly she started leaning back in the hard wooden chair, rubbing furiously at her tired eyes, and stared at the finished pile, cursing every bound volume. A shiver ran through her as a small breeze ruffled the room. She rubbed at her arms, using the friction to try to get some heat.  
She moved to put some more kindling on the embers to take some chill out of the air, though anyone from Windhelm would find it cozy. The grey sky was a beautiful backdrop to the small, white flakes that drifted slowly by the window as Marith grabbed a shawl, intent on finding her teacher to let him know she'd finished his task.

A lone guard was in the halls, Marith ducking close to the wall as he clanked by. Her mind swirled with new ideas, distracting me from the world around her as she skipped down the stairs.

CRASH

Marith fell back against the wall, losing her footing. 

“I'm so sorry, I-” She started before stopping instantaneously as she stared into the cold eyes of the Jarl himself; Ulfric Stormcloak.  
Frozen like a rabbit caught in the sights of a sabre cat; her muscles tensing asher flight instincts ran full force but her feet wouldn't move. The power radiating from his stare made her feel as though she was fusing with the stone below her and his dominant stature made her feel as if she was shrinking into the walls. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped her from my state as muscles finally released and Marith bolted from the war room, again hearing the sounds of a deep laugh as she scurried down the hall and slammed the door to upstairs behind her.

'You've made quite a fool of yourself!' She sighed, taking some deep breaths before making her way to Wuunferths room. Rapping lightly on the door frame Wuunferth turned to look at the woman.

“Ah so, you've finished with the books I gave you eh? Well, show me.”

“Show- show you?”

“Yes, girl! Show me what you learned!” Wuunferth barked, throwing his hands up in frustration. Marith nodded and tried to get composure. She needed to concentrate. She needed to forget the icy eyes that were burned into her mind... The stern expression that radiated dominance.  
'Stop it. Think, Marith, think! Concentrate!' She chastised herself. Taking a deep breath in, releasing it out the image erased from her mind as much as it could. She could feel the magic coursing through her limbs. The warmth spread into her hands and stopped just at the fingertips. 

Tracing the delicate design that had been learned in the first book; feeling as the power glided through her fingers onto the tabletop, briefly burning a bright red before cooling to a deep maroon that camouflaged itself in the wood. 

Smiling at her handiwork Marith looked up at Undergrowth, who just stood there staring indifferently. Taking this as a silent push to keep going she continued with the spell learned from the second book, fusing this time a bright blue design on the table, a hand width away from the last that faded to a deep navy that also camouflaged itself into the table. 

Still, no word from the older man she continued with the third and fourth designs, weaving them intricately with the other two and the final, laying a fifth wreathed around the previous. 

“Good, but let's see if it works.” Wuunferth finally spoke as he took a small scrap of paper and dropped it from a small distance onto the designs. The first design flared up, a small spark and popping as the smell of charcoal filled the room, clearing quickly though as the second design started sparking and a small controlled explosion as the third and fourth were set off. Finally the fifth started, effectively smothering the four designs and healing the table that was previously marred with spell-work. 

“Well, well,” Wuunferth mumbled but said no more. 

“So?” Marith asked meekly. 

“It's acceptable. Of course, this is a much smaller scale than needed but it's a start. Here,” Wuunferth turned to his bookcase grabbing more books. “Read these and come back when you're finished. I expect that you are probably hungry. Go find Jorleif, I have work to do.” He pushed her through the entryway, slamming the large wooden door in her face as she stood there, a look of confusion on her face.

-

Wuunferth closed the doorway and sat down on his favourite chair. Ulfrics' plan was blooming much quicker than he expected if she continued as quickly as she had. Wuunferth had been expecting the woman to stumble her way through the books he had given her earlier; maybe making mediocre progress on the first rune, much less mastering all five in a few hours without a sound of practice coming from her quarters. He had not foreseen how quickly she would make her way through the material.

-

The night had passed quickly and uneventfully after Marith had left the old wizards company. A lighthearted dinner with Jorleif and the cook was just what had been needed after the day and soon she bid the two men a good night before heading out of the kitchen. 'Maybe a bit of light reading before bed.' Marith chucked internally.  
The new books Wuunferth had given her, the same size as the last pile, seemed heavier and more awkward or maybe it was the fact that the candles were now burning low and it was time for bed.

Yawning as she rounded the last corner and dumped the books unceremoniously onto the desk, grabbing the first one that was closest to bring to bed. Laying the book on the pillow she grabbed her knapsack to find her nightgown. It had been a long day, and it looked as if she still wouldn't get any of her belongings unpacked. 

Quick fingers untied her corset, throwing the item across the back of the chair. She slipped her arms from the tunic, lowering the cloth. As the fabric hit her hips someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Quickly bunching up the garment she turned, covering her chest, to see the Jarl himself standing in the doorway. Her face burned as hot as the sun as the Jarl just stared, no differently than he had earlier, seemingly paying no mind that Marith stood there half-naked. 

“You should learn to close your door mage.” It came out almost as a command and as quickly as he was there he was gone. Quickly moving to close the door she leaned her back against the solid wood and tried to calm her emotions. She'd only been here for a little over a day and already felt as though the court thought her a joke.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- 13th Day, Frost Fall-**

A little over a fortnight had passed since Marith had stepped foot on the docks of Windhelm and since then she's been in the study. Wuunferth watched silently as she stood hunched over the alchemy table, grinding the luna moth wing into a fine powder within her pestal. She reached over for the vampire dust sprinkling it over the wings before...

Wuunferth cleared his throat, rattling Marith as she was reaching for the next ingredient. Her slender fingers hovered over the assortment in front of her as she wracked her brain, trying to remember what potion she was making. Though the weeks had gone by her nerves were still at an all-time high.

“Hurry it up,” Wuunferth snapped, turning away to take a seat beside her. Taking a deep breath Marith grabbed for the first ingredient closest to her outstretched hand, Nirnroot. She added it to the concoction before the elder mage could see, quickly grinding it up and adding it to an awaiting vial. 

“Done.” She held the vial up to show her completion. Wuunferth just nodded and looked at her. 

“So, test it.” He grumbled. Marith looked at him with confusion, then looking down at the glass in her hand. She shrugged and downed the mixture, grimacing slightly as some slightly larger particulates made their way down her throat. The taste made her gag but the mixture stayed down. 

But something felt off.

“Well, looks like you turned yourself invisible. Maybe pay attention to what you're doing next time.” Wuunferth shook his head in disappointment as he made his way to the alchemy table, pushing the woman out of the way. “Now pay attention, this is how you fix it.”

A knock interrupted him. Both mages looked up at the guest though only one of them could be seen. A courier stood in the doorway, clutching a letter to his chest as he eyed the mage anxiously. Marith sighed in relief as she realized she wasn't the only one who was jittery around the old man. “Yes, what do you want?” Wuunferth barked as the mages silently held the letter out. Wuunferth grabbed it and the courier seeing his job was over made haste to leave the castle. 

He stayed silent as he perused the letter forgetting all about Marith and mixing the concoction that would turn her visible again. Marith cleared her throat trying to get his attention. “Uh, sir...”

Wuunferth waved a hand dismissively at her as he placed his letter upon the table and went to his bookcase. “The potion should wear off by morning. I have to set out this evening, I should be back no later than the day after tomorrow,” Laying a pile of books on the table he started to get his own affairs ready and continued. “While I'm gone read those and practice. I'll want to see how you've progressed on your potions by the time I return. If you run out of ingredients, here take this too, go see Nurelion. Now shoo!”

Marith scrambled to grab the books, her mortar and pestle, and a small pouch of coins before she hurried out of the room to leave the elderly mage to his duties.

**\- 14th Day, Frost Fall -**

The caw of the rooster sounded loud in the marketplace, signifying the rising of the sun and the beginning of yet another blustery day in Windhelm. Its' citizens slowly waken; clattering doors and opening of shutters, feet stomping through the freshly fallen snow as the town stirs. Soon the rabble could be mostly heard in the marketplaces as shopkeepers get their stalls ready and the blacksmith sets to work with a hammer to steel.

Amidst the familiarity, a scream was heard. Shrill, terrified, ending with sobs as the guards and curious onlookers flocked to the cemetery where the noise started. 

A Dunmer woman, Idesa Sadri, lay crouched, sobbing over the nude body of a Dunmer woman. 

The body had been badly mutilated; torn from throat to pelvis in one swift cut. Smaller cuts littered the rest of her body. It was done in a manner that looked purely animalistic like wolves had ambushed her in the night; and had the cuts not been so clean, and the fact that Windhelm was surrounded by massive stonewalls, it would have been a possibility.

“All right, everyone gets back! Go about your business!” The guards descended on the scene, blocking off the view of the body. The sobbing Idesa was being consoled by a few other Dunmer, their faces all sorrowful as they lost one of their own. 

“You!” One of the Dunmer consoling Idesa turned towards a Nord man, pointing his finger accusingly as fury flashed over his face. “You're always saying how much you hate us, always coming into the grey quarter at night. You did this Rolff Stone-fist!” 

The man Rolff lunged at the Dunmer but was caught by guards before he could lay a hand on the other man. “You filthy grey skins,” he spat at the Dunmers' feet as the guards let him go. “I never did this, but I applaud whoever did.”

“Alright, that's enough. Clear out!” The guards pushed the Nord, Rolff, away from the scene. They already had one murder to deal with and didn't need another so soon.”Someone, go get this body to the Hall of the Dead. Tell Helgird she has a guest.”

-

The morning so far had passed quite quietly. Marith had woken before the rooster crowed, taking the early morning to organize her reading for the day by the light of the fire. For a stone structure, it surprisingly stayed quite warm in the rooms through the floor would still give you a slight chill. Dressed and feeling quite accomplished so far this morning she sauntered down to the main hall to grab some bread and maybe a few apples to take back to her room until supper tonight. Marith saw Jorleif sitting down at the table, drinking deeply from the goblet in front of him. 

“A little early isn't it?” She joked and sat down beside him.

“Morning Miss. Aye, but it's the only thing that'll get rid of this blasted headache.” he took another deep swig, banging the goblet down as the bitter liquid poured down his throat. “So, why are you up and about so early? Couldn't sleep?”

“Oddly enough, the opposite. I can't recall the last time I slept so well,” Marith grabbed an apple and stowed it in her apron pocket, grabbing another to eat. “No, just wanted to get up and get my day going. I have a lot of reading to do. Wuunferth has given me quite the course load.” Taking a bite of the apple she noticed the Jarl come in the room from the corner of her eye. Her face flushed as she remembered what had happened a few weeks earlier. Marith had actively been avoiding the Jarl for that very reason, but Ulfric was the same stoic man, acting as nothing had happened. 

“Morning Sir,” Jorleif greeted and he just nodded as he sat down upon the throne, reading a pile of papers that were in his hand. “Wh-”

Jorleif had started to say something but the main hall doors flew open and a guard came running up to us, his helmet in hand and face as white as a sheet. “There's been a murder!” The guard panted. Jorleif got up to talk to the man as he continued. “A Dunmer woman, she was-”

“Ye gods,” Jorleif muttered. Looking over at the Jarl Marith wondered how he would react, but he kept his eyes on the papers and looked as if the guard had just started talking about the weather outside. Marith stood so Jorleif could sit the guard down. “Slow down, what happened.”

She handed the guard a goblet of mead he took one swig and it was gone before he continued. “She was found in the cemetery all sliced up as the wolves had gotten to her. We sent her body to Helgird already but-”

“So it's been taken care of.” The deep baritone voice of Ulfric interrupted. He put his papers down and looked at the guard who just nodded before going back to his reading. “Good. Tell the other guards to go back to their normal duties.”

“Excuse me?” 

Ulfric put his papers down as he looked at the speaker, his face stony as they locked eyes. Marith kept eye contact as both Jorleif and the guard stared at her as she challenged the Jarl, the bear of Markarth himself. His gaze frightened her as it had before, again her flight instincts running high but the feelings of rage burned hot and kept her grounded.   
“One of your people was murdered and you sit there as nothing happened? What about the murderer?” She cried in disbelief. “Surely you're going to find out who did this?”

A small sneer tugged at the corner of the Jarls lip. “Know your place, mage.”

Jorleif touched the woman's arm, a silent cry to just drop it. Lips pursed in muzzled anger she slowly relaxed her shoulders, but her eyes still shoot daggers at Ulfric as he just ignored her and stared back at his papers. Jorleif nodded at the guard to leave and walked her over to the war room. “Don't worry, I'll tell the guards to keep an eye out,” he whispered, handing a loaf of bread and apple to Marith before going back to the main hall. “Now go study, I'll take care of this.”

She relaxed a little, the feeling of trust in the man in front of her to keep his word, much more than she could trust the man who wanted to be the next high king. Jorleif smiled and nodded his goodbye as she made her way back to her room.

-

"Sir, there's going to be unrest in the Gray Quarter if the guards do nothing." Jorleif tentatively tested the waters as he stood at his usual place beside Ulfric. 

The Jarl put down his papers. This was true, and that's what bothered Ulfric. His brow furrowed as he closed his eyes. He knew this was going to be a headache. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh."Blasted dark elves. I don't suppose you could tell them that I presently have larger concerns? Such as all of Skyrim?"

It was now Jorleifs turn to sigh, "They don't seem to be very sympathetic to our cause, sir. Maybe if we tell the guards to keep an eye out?" he advised.

"Fine, see to it." a gruff reply as Jorleif nodded and headed out to prepare the guards for their new task. He hoped that this would be the end to it, but something in his gut told him it was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- 14th Day, Frost Fall: Mid-Day -**

She skimmed over the same page again, the words just blurring and amassing into one blob. She couldn't concentrate. The events that had transpired earlier this morning were running through her head, making her attempts at studying completely ineffective. 

'Come on Marith, concentrate.' Looking outside she could see the sun was already nearing midday, which meant her window of study was getting smaller before she was to return to Wuunferth. 'If it keeps progressing like this I'm going to show up to the old man empty-handed. I need to clear my head.'

She leaned back in her chair and ran her fingers through her blonde hair before tying it up with a leather strap she kept tied around her wrist. The cool breeze caressed her bare shoulders making her shiver and grab for her cloak. Letting her hair back down again she stood and left her room, narrowly missing a guard who had been patrolling the hallway. She nodded to him apologetically, going down the stairs and stopping just before the door to the war room. Pressing her ear she listened to see if anyone was in there.

Two voices, both gruff. Marith listened harder, trying to deduce who was in the room, although it was one voice she hoped not to hear. 

“Battle reveals who a man really is. Remember that.” 

“Yes Galmar, so you've said before.” Neither voice sounded like the Jarls making Marith breathe a sigh of relief. She pulled on the solid wood door and put her hood over her head, trying to sneak through without disturbing the men. 

“So, the mage finally shows her Nord roots.” Galmar Stone-fist gave a deep laugh and looked at the man beside him. “Yrsarald, the mage who's to take over for Wuunferth, if he ever does truly become unliving. She is a true daughter of Skyrim.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Marith asked indignantly, staring Galmar down. But she just amounted to making the two men laugh causing her face to burn. Turning on her heel she quickly exited the war room and the boisterous laughs of Galmar and Yrsarald. 

The main hall was oddly empty, save for a pair of guards posted by the main entrance. She had been a few places inside the palace walls and not once did she see any shrines. Approaching the guards she waved tentatively at one, “Excuse me.”

“Yes ma'am?”

“Are there any temples in the city?” She asked. 

The guard nodded. “Aye, the temple of Talos is just outside Valunstrad, in the Stone Quarter.” Marith wore a look of pure confusion on her face, causing the guard to smirk and pull out a map. “Here, let me mark it on this town map.” She watched as the guard circled a spot on the map, crossing a large X over the palace. “We're here,” he explained, pointing at the X. He then moved to point at the circle.“And here is the temple.”

“Thank you,” Marith took the map cautiously. “Um, there wouldn't happen to be someone to walk me there?” After what had transpired this morning Marith didn't feel exactly safe wandering the city alone, even though it was mid-day.

The guard shook his head. “Sorry, ma'am.” 

Marith sighed and said her thanks before leaving the castle.

-

Thankfully the walk from the palace to the temple was a short one. As soon as Marith had stepped into the Stone Quarter the wind picked up, chilling the girl as much as the cold winds of Skyrim could chill a Nord. She clenched her cloak tighter around her and hurried her way into the temple.

A few snowflakes followed her inside as she struggled to close the door. The temple was cast in the warm golden glow of the sun, making the statue at the back of the temple seems like a god. 'Well, I suppose he is a god here.' Marith thought as she brushed a few snowflakes from her cloak and dropped her hood. 

“Greetings child, is there anything I can help with?” Marith jumped as a woman seemingly appeared beside her out of nowhere. Dressed in the common garb for the monks of Skyrim Marith deduced she was a priestess of this temple. 

“Um, no thank you. Just here to pray.” Marith said quietly. The priestess smiled and stepped back to allow Marith to continue. The young woman headed towards the shrine that lay at the feet of the imposing statue. She placed one hand lightly on the statue and closed her eyes, seemingly lost in prayer for a few moments. “What can you tell me about Talos?”

The priestess looked slightly shocked that the woman in front of her knew nothing of Talos. The priestess, Jora, motioned towards the bench that sat directly across from the statue. “Talos, who in life was known as Tiber Septim, united Tamriel and founded the Empire.” She started as the other woman looked up at the statue. Marith focused on the rock, for some reason she felt compelled to memorize the statue. 

“But why does he have his own temple?” Marith asked.

“He was rewarded for his deeds by being joined with the Divines in eternal glory; the only mortal to do so. We worship him that we might follow in his path. We can't literally join him in the heavens, but we may do our best to know them here on Nirn.” Jora finished, following the woman's gaze. She noticed the Nordic woman was lost in thought so Jora took that as her sign to leave Marith in peace. 

Fixated on the statue Marith hardly noticed the other people entering the hall from behind the statue. The Jarl, followed by another acolyte of Talos, came into the main hall. Jarl Ulfric made his way towards the benches as the priest left to tend to his duties.

“Good to see you're not brainwashed by those damn elves.” Marith jumped, not expecting someone to be speaking to her let alone the person she was trying to avoid. She slid over as far away from Ulfric as she could, trying to keep her distance but the Jarl took this as an offer to sit.   
Marith never realized how much larger he was comparatively. At least a head and a half taller than her, she looked squarely at the grey fur covering his shoulders, having to look up if she wanted to face him. Ulfric took up a third of the bench they shared.

“I'd only ever heard in passing of Talos, and since this is your only temple in town it was the only place I could come to get my thoughts in order,” Marith replied shortly, trying to say as little to the Jarl as possible. She was still heated about their altercation this morning; and she seemed to be the only one or else Ulfric was very good at hiding his emotions. Marith stood quickly, “Now if you'll excuse me, I-”

“Sit, mage.” Direct and assertive Jarl Ulfric looked at the Nord mage. Hesitantly she sat again, the Jarl never breaking eye contact. “We need to talk.”


	5. Chapter 5

“We have nothing to talk about, Jarl Ulfric.” She stared into his deep blue eyes, trying to maintain composure though her heart was racing. She could feel her face start to flush. “Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my studies.”

She tried rising again but the Jarls hand on her arm, halting the mage before she got too far. “Wuunferth can wait,” Ulfric started. “Tell me, what are your thoughts on this war?”

Marith leaned back, succumbing to the fact that she probably wasn't going to be leaving here any time soon. “I've never really thought about it, I've been too busy with lessons to have much contact with the outside world.” A stretch from the truth, as Marith had learned much about the war from her last teacher Sybille. She learned why the Stormcloaks were doing what they were doing. She had also learned about the elves and the White-Gold Concordat. It was all basic knowledge really, but Marith had no inclination to discuss the war with the Jarl and desperately wanted to get back to her books. Being this close to Ulfric was making her feel uneasy, much like she was the rabbit again and he the sabre cat. 

Ulfric seemed to buy it as he stood and offered a hand to her. “Come, I'll walk with you back to the palace.” 

She hesitated for a second, wanting to be as far away from Ulfric as possible, but the news from the morning flashed through her mind again and she took his hand. It would be safer to be in a group if she needed to be outdoors. 'It's a short walk, you can get through it.' she thought as they went out into Windhelms brisk outdoors. Throwing her hood up and clenching her cloak tightly around her Marith started walking but noticed she was alone. 

Ulfric still stood just outside the temple doors, staring strangely at the mage. “What?” Marith asked through chattering teeth as the cold seeped through the soles of her boots and into her bones. The longer she stood still the worse it felt, like little needles piercing every square inch of her covered body.

Instead of answering her he removed his fur jacket and draped it over Marith before starting towards the castle, not saying a word. Marith ran to catch up, feeling overwhelmed in the giant cloak but considerably warmer. 

“T-thank you, but why?” She puffed between the pace and balancing the garment. Every stride of the Jarl was almost two of her own and balancing the garment made it slightly harder to navigate the ice and snow. Soon the doors of the palace were within sight.

Once inside Marith shed the heavy cloak and handed it back to Ulfric. “One day you'll get used to the cold again Nord.” He answered her finally, leaving the woman to attended to her business as he needed to attend to his. 

Marith watched him walk away, thoroughly confused at the kindness he had just shown her. Everything she had ever heard about the Jarl of Windhelm had been exactly the opposite of what she had witnessed. 'It's because you're a Nord. Right?' She had no idea but desperately tried to convince herself that was it.

Lost in thought she never noticed Jorleif appear beside her. “Ah, there you are.” Marith jumped, snapping back to reality and looking at the steward. “Sorry, I have a message for you from Wuunferth.”

“Oh no! He's back already! I'm nowhere near done.” Marith's hands covered her mouth and she turned to leave.

“Whoa, hold on!” Jorleif stopped the woman. “He had to leave for the college, he won't be back for at least two weeks. In the meantime, he said to study the books you have and had me drop off more in your room. A lot bloody more if you ask me. Ysmir's beard you mages read a lot.”

This caused Marith to laugh lightly as she thanked Jorleif, who just nodded in return. Ulfric's booming voice stalled their conversation as Jorleif was called away. 

Marith sighed. The trip to the temple had only cleared her mind temporarily as she gazed quickly at the two men on the far side of the room before heading off to her own. She was glad the day was ending and that she could seclude herself for a little while after all that had transpired; a pile of books was as good as way as any to help shut the world out. 

Closing the door to her room behind her she noticed the pile of books that now lay on her table. She headed towards them, tossing her cloak onto the bed and throwing another log onto the burning coals of her fire. Slowly she started picking up each book, feeling the weight of each tome and the softness of the leather that bound them. She caressed the spine of each volume, memorizing the titles and organizing them in an order that would only be known to her. Jorleif had been right, there were a lot of books here.

She turned to light the candle beside her bed when she noticed another pile behind the head of her bed. “Well, Jorleif said there were more books.” She said weakly and started to organize those as well.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks quickly flew by as Marith kept herself barricaded inside, her pile of books slowly becoming more piles as she arranged them in an order that fanned all across her room. Jorleif had shown up once a day, bearing food usually, and to check if the mage was still alive. Recently he also was to inform her Wuunferth would be at least a month more, something about soul gems and dimensional plains or some magic hocus pocus that he didn't care to learn about.   
Honestly, he wasn't paying attention as Marith read the letter aloud, the old wizard kind of gave him the creeps even though they never crossed paths often. 

And he would never let on to Marith but, it was the Jarl who kept sending him up there. Jorleif knew Ulfric well enough that he would never admit anything. Other than that it would be a pain to find another mage, let alone a Nord, but Jorleif had his suspicions. He had taken a liking to the woman and although their conversations were short the bond between the two thickened and it was soon like they were old friends. 

Jorleif was sitting at the table in the main hall, nursing a goblet of mead after a long day. From where he was sitting he could see Ulfric's shadow in the war room, hunched over the map with he assumed papers strewn all about. Galmar was out, headed over to the central camps if Jorleif remembered correctly, whereas Yrsarald was sent to Riften. Both not to expected back for at least a week.   
Not often was it just Ulfric in the war room, but when it was Jorleif would scarce see him for days as the other man studied the hills and valleys of Skyrim. 'You'd think by this point Ulfric would have the entirety of the land memorized.' Jorleif chuckled lightly as he took another swig of mead, almost not noticing the door open to the upstairs. He could hear mumbled voices, and Marith's light laughter as the mage came into view. It was nice to see the two of them being civil, almost friendly, especially after the dispute they'd had just after she'd arrived. Though Ulfric seemed to believe the murders to be a one-off event, Jorleif couldn't help but feel like it wasn't to be so. 

“You two seem to be getting along,” Jorleif teased as she sat down across from him, her face now very clearly red in embarrassment as a smile still played on her lips. “No need to be embarrassed lass, it's a good thing. Wouldn't do anyone much good if you and Ulfric were always at odds. Besides, makes my job that much easier too.”

“Well, that is very true.” Marith poured herself a goblet of wine, grabbing a bit of bread and some cheese.

“Need a good night's rest?” He hadn't often seen her drink wine, only by request for the nights she needed sleep. 

“Nope, celebrating. As of today, I am one quarter the way through my reading,” She took a swig, making a face as the bitter liquid went down her throat. “Although you are right, I should probably get a good night's sleep. I have a long way to go, and I need to start practicing all this knowledge I'm given.”

“All new?”

“Oh, no,” Marith shook her head, swallowing the bite of bread. “I've done a lot of this before but it's best not to get too rusty. Reading can only get you so far.”

“Well, let me know if you need anything,” Jorleif took the last swig of his mead, feeling the familiar warmth spread through his body as it told him to consume no more. A large yawn parted his mouth and he stretched his arms high above his head. It was time for a good night's sleep. “I think it's time to hit the hay. Well, goodnight Marith. Let's hope the wine helps you as this mead has helped me.”

Marith just giggled and continued eating her supper, bidding Jorleif a good evening with a nod of her head. Jorleif raised himself from the bench, quite ready to retire for the evening as he almost disappeared through the kitchen doorway but a cold gust of wind and the hurried footsteps stopped him.

“There's been another murder!” The guard spat out as he made it to the end of the tables, puffing as he looked wide-eyed at Jorleif. “The Shatter-Shield girl, she's been found in the cemetery. Just like the last one.”

Jorleif sighed as he felt the mead's warmth slip through his body and all his senses awaken again. “Come, we'll go tell Jarl Ulfric.”

“You'll tell me what?” Ulfric's dulcet tone rang through the hall as he approached the dinner table, taking Jorleifs spot across from Marith and pouring himself a mug of ale. 

“Uh, aye sir. There's been another murder,” Jorleif poured a bit of ale for the shaken guard, handing it to the poor boy who downed it all in almost one gulp. “This time it was one of Torbjorn's girls. Found the same as the last one.”

Ulfric slammed his mug down, making the plates and Marith jump. “Damn,” Ulfric snarled as he just stared down at his mug, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the handle harder. “Has anyone told the Shatter-Shields yet?”

Jorleif looked over at the guard, awaiting an answer as they hadn't gotten that far in the conversation yet. The guard shook his head, “No sir, we... I mean the guards found her on their rounds. Most of the citizens are either in Candlehearth Hall or at home. We've taken the body to Helgird, but other than that we came to tell you first.” 

Ulfric just nodded and released his cup, “Good, better they be told than to stumble across their child. Go rest in the barrack.” The guard nodded and scuttled off as Ulfric stood and looked at his friend, “Jorleif, care to accompany me? We should probably let the Shatter-Shields know before someone else does.”

“Aye.” Jorleif nodded and looked over at Marith. Her face was pale as to be expected, but a bizarre expression was on her features. “Marith, you should probably head to bed.”

The mage seemed to be shaken from whatever was going on in her mind as both men's eyes were on her. “Ah, yes. Excuse me.”

She slowly got up, almost tripping over the bench as she made her way upstairs. The door closed behind her and the two men looked at each other. Ulfric spoke first, “Remind me to check on her when we get back.”

Jorleif nodded and followed the Jarl. Tonight was going to be longer than the steward had wanted.

-

Marith stumbled back upstairs, tripping a couple of times as she navigated the steps as waves of nausea washed over her. It had happened again, and a heavy stone of despair settled in her stomach as the thought of a killer on the loose became a reality.  
She lay down on her bed, trying to close her eyes and sleep but the look of anger on Ulfric's face was emblazoned in her mind. His normal stoic features were heated and a fire she had never seen before made his blue eyes shine. It was terrifying, but almost comforting at the same time. She knew that this was the safest place she would ever be, at least in Windhelm. 

Tossing and turning she couldn't get comfortable. Giving up she grabbed the nearest book and opened it, but no words passed into her mind as she just blankly stared at the page. Sighing she flopped back onto her bed and resigned herself to just staring at the ceiling. 

An unknown amount of time passed and Mariths eyes remained on the ceiling, her mind still abuzz. “Mage,” The voice of Ulfric sounded from her doorway but she remained staring upwards. “Marith.”

She turned, never hearing her name come from his lips before. It sounded... weird. Not in a bad way, but it gave Marith a curious feeling. “Yes?”

“I'm going to the temple, Jorleif said you would probably want to go. Especially after what's transpired.” Marith nodded. A visit was needed to hopefully put her mind to rest. And the safest place she could be right now was with the person standing in her doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

The candles lit up the statue of Talos in an almost ominous way. Shadows mingled with the soft light, while moonlight streamed in from the windows. It was late so the acolytes were asleep which left the entire temple feeling almost empty as two figures roamed around.

Ulfric stood at the shrine, hand on its metal base as he whispered a short prayer under his breath. Finishing he turned to look over at the mage as she sat with her head down a few feet away. Moonlight illuminated her blonde hair, giving it an almost ethereal glow as it contrasted with the darkness of her robes and the shadows around her. He made his way down the row and sat beside her, silent as she finished her thoughts and looked up at the statue of Talos.   
She looked paler than he had remembered, or maybe it was the moonlight from outside that made her skin appear ghost-like, and made the dark circles under her eyes seem more prominent. 

For almost two weeks she's been locked up in her room, pouring over scrolls and tomes, as the last time she'd been outside was when she'd last come to the temple with him. Just after the first murder. 

He leaned back in the pew. In his mind, he could still hear the cries Tova had made and the vacant look on Torbjorn's face as he had told them about their child. The two remaining girls sat off to the side in shock from the news, quietly sobbing and clinging to each other. Too many times has Ulfric himself had to give news like that to families of his fallen soldiers, too many times has he had to write out condolences when he couldn't travel.

“Are you okay?” Ulfric shook himself from his thoughts and looked over at the mage as she stared up at him with concern. 

“Yes,” She raised her eyebrow, the corner of her mouth furrowing in doubt as she stared at him a few seconds more before shaking her head and looking back up at the statue. She wasn't going to pry but it didn't take a magician to see right through Ulfric's act. 

Her silver eyes stayed glued to the bench in front of her as she asked, “Does it get any easier?”

Ulfric turned to the woman, “Does what get easier?”

“Dealing with death.”

“No,” Ulfric sighed and relaxed in the pew. “You just get better at moving on.”

She looked at the man beside her, “Then why do it? Why put your people through all of this and fight this war?”

“We're fighting because we're done bleeding for an Empire that won't bleed for us.” He turned towards her and locked their gaze. Marith felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw the fire behind his eyes. “Untold numbers of Nords died defending the Empire against the Dominion. And for what? Skyrim being sold to the Thalmor so the Emperor could keep his throne? We're fighting because our own Jarls, once strong, wise men, have become fearful and blind to their people's suffering. We're fighting because Skyrim needs heroes, and there's no one else but us.” He finished and leaned back into the pew. It was getting late and but after today's events sleep was the last thing on his mind. 

“Those are all excellent reasons, Jarl Ulfric.” 

“I sense a but.”

“No, no buts. I've never known your reasons, only what I've been told from my place in the Solitude court. And even then most of it was just rumour or something that was heard in passing.”

The two sat in silence once again, a more relaxed air in the temple. All of a sudden Ulfric felt a weight press down on his left side. Looking he noticed the mage had fallen asleep, tipping over onto him. “Mage, wake up.” He shook her lightly with his arm and Marith's eyes fluttered partially open. 

She yawned, her fingers covering her mouth as her face took on a reddish tinge. “Sorry, I'm not sure why I did that.”

“It's been a long day,” Ulfric stood. “Come, we should head back.” 

Marith nodded groggily and moved to match pace with the Jarl as the two left the tranquility of the temple and moved into the frigid night air. The soft crunch of snow beneath their feet and the soft clanking of guards armour was the only ambiance on their short walk back to the Palace of the Kings. 

Ulfric pushed the door open, with Marith following closely behind. As the two entered a guard hurriedly moved towards them. “Um, excuse me Jarl Ulfric there-”

But the guard was quickly cut off by a loud clapping coming from the other end of the hall. Marith looked tentatively around Ulfric to see a man leisurely sprawled on the throne of Ysgramor. 

“Ah, finally! The Bear of Markarth, the Jarl himself, makes his presence known!” The mysterious man's voice boomed. He gave a deep chuckle as he swung his legs off the arm of the seat and stood in one fluid motion.   
He was dressed head to toe in dark leather. An intricate design across his chest piece, what looked to be a bird with its wings spread up, caught Marith's eye as he moved closer. She couldn't see his face as a dark leather hood and mask obscured it, but his eyes shone bright with amusement as he stopped near the two. A large ebony bow was strapped to his back and she could just make out the red-feathered tips of the arrows coming from the quiver strapped there as well. The man was tall, almost seeing eye to eye with Ulfric but was leaner and moved with quiet grace. 

“Only the foolish or the courageous approach a Jarl without summons... Do I know you?” Ulfric remained stoic as the man started to remove his hood and face covering. Marith suppressed a gasp but she feared her face would give her away as she felt her cheeks burn. The man was, for lack of a better word, beautiful and she was thankful to be hidden behind Ulfric. 

“Aye, I believe we've already met. At Helgen.” 

Ulfric was quiet for a moment before it dawned, “Ah, yes. Destined for the chopping block if I'm not mistaken.”

“Aye, but thankfully that never came to fruition. It would be a shame to – oh, hello.” The man stopped as he caught sight of Marith. He stepped slightly to the side to get a better look, not hiding the fact that he was examining the mage, as he held out his hand to her. “Excuse me, milady, I never introduced myself. Jesper, at your service.”

Marith could feel her face start burning again as she froze. Ulfric cleared his throat, snapping the man's attention back, “So, why are you here at this late hour?”

“Frankly, I underestimated how long it would take to get to Windhelm from Helgen. And, to be perfectly honest, I may or may not have gotten sidetracked a couple of times. You know how it goes,” The man chuckled and shrugged but Ulfric remained stone-faced. “But I'm here now and I want to join the fight. Ralof seemed to believe I'd be a pretty good fit.”

“Ralof's still alive?” Jesper nodded. “That's good, he's a good man. But unfortunately, he hasn't made it back here yet so I'll need to wait for his account. For now, you should head to the inn, and then find Galmar in the morning.” 

“Well, guess we'll be seeing more of each other.” The stranger winked at Marith before donning his hood and mask once again, brushing past the two and disappearing into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

' _The human heart has many functions in an alchemical setting. Though all mostly negative outcomes for potions, the worse seems to come from appropriating this ingredient..._ ' Suddenly the world went dark as two hands covered Marith's vision.

“Guess who,” A raspy voice whispered in her ear causing her to jump. She could smell old mead, as well as honey with a slight fishy undertone. She shook her head. “Oh come now, that's no fun. Take a guess.”

Marith sighed, “I don't know, but I know you've been drinking and just drank a stamina potion.”

The intruder laughed, uncovering her eyes. Marith turned her head to see Jesper's face inches away from her own. His grin was lopsided, his eyes sparkled with mischief and his straw-coloured hair was tousled slightly and crudely pulled back. His hood and mask gone, as well as his weapons but he was still dressed in the same strange black armour as yesterday. “You're quite smart for a lass, I can see why Ulfric keeps you around.” He tapped the end of her nose with his finger and winked, “Well that, and you're not bad to look at.” 

Her face burned as she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and leaned back away from him which just made the man laugh harder. “Did you need something?” She asked, quite flustered as he stared down at her with that stupid grin. 

“Well, now that you ask, I do,” Jesper tapped his chin, mocking the movements of someone trying to remember. “It seems I was supposed to meet someone and I can't quite remember who. And since Jarl Ulfric looks like he would dismember a dragon with his bare hands, I don't quite feel the need to disturb him.”

“So you came to find me?”

“Well, your lovely face was there last night, and you seem much more... willing to help,” Another wink before he continued. “ And to be perfectly honest I may have had a few too many last night and a few distractions.”

She stared at the man, knowing deep down that nothing would make him leave. Marith sighed again and stood. Her mind was still foggy from sleep and study and she was having a hard time recollecting anything from the last day that didn't pertain to her books, as she was also trying to block out the horrible deaths that had happened since she came to Windhelm many weeks ago. “Come, let's find Jorleif. I'm sure he'll be able to help.” 

Tossing a small log on the fire before she left, Marith headed out into the hall with Jesper close on her heels. She nodded to the guard as they crossed and made their way into the war room. Galmar and Ulfric stood over the map, both looked up as the two walked in.

“Ah, there you are. Galmar, this is the one who came to us last night and wanted to join.” Ulfric stared Jesper down. Marith felt herself shrinking back slightly from his gaze even though it was in no way directed at her, surprised Jesper had been right. She looked back at the man to see he was smiling, and in no way affected. 

“Ah yes, the one from Helgen. That was quite the story Ulfric told, and if it's true you'd be worth something to me.” Ulfric moved his gaze to Galmar but just shook his head, letting out a low exasperated sigh as his features softened.

“Maybe you'll start to believe it once you hear it from someone else, friend.” 

Galmar just laughed, “I feel you've embellished it a bit Ulfric, but we'll see.”

“Aye,” Ulfric rolled the map they were looking at and tucked it with the pile of others on the table behind him. “Mage, follow”

“Ah, okay,” Marith nodded, accompanying the Jarl as Galmar started in on Jesper. 

“Wuunferth returned this morning, apparently, and I have yet to stop in. I assumed you would also need to check in with him, or at least get a break.” Ulfric held the wooden door open for Marith.

“Um, I still have quite a bit of reading to get done before-”

“I didn't mean from your books.” Ulfric started his way up the stairs as a very confused mage scurried to catch up. Ulfric cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway of Wuunferth's room. 

“Ah Ulfric, I was- and Marith? Did you finish your reading already?”

“Uh, no, I-” She started but was cut off again.

“She had already been disturbed by our newest recruit, so I saw no harm in her tagging along until he's sent out by Galmar.” Wuunferth just nodded in agreement and handed Ulfric an envelope. “Ah, yes. How was the trip?”

Wuunferth grunted in annoyance, “Waste if you were to ask me. Nothing different, but I suppose it's good to get a second look. The full report is in that envelope.”

Ulfric tucked it into his tunic, “Good, I'll read it later. I should have time.”

“New recruit?” Ulfric nodded. “Ah, so he was the one you were talking about in Helgen.”

Again they mentioned Helgen and Marith took this as her chance. “Um, what happened in Helgen?”

Both men turned to look at her, seemingly forgetting that she had been in the room. Wuunferth spoke first, “You never heard of the dragon? I suppose you would have been on the ship here when all that went down.”

“A dragon? But those are just from legends.” She said in disbelief.

“Legends don't burn down villages.”

“Aye, there was talk in Winterhold as well,” Wuunferth pulled a large item from his satchel. It glimmered in the candlelight like the scales of the Argonians Marith had seen on the docks when she arrived. “Seems your recruit helped slay one there. Got this beauty from Tolfdir.”

Ulfric laughed, startling Marith. “Damn, seems I may owe Galmar a drink if that story is true.”

Wuunferth just shrugged, “Aye, Tolfdir isn't known lately for his sharp mind. Sad really. But he seemed quite sure of this.”

“Well, old friend, I'll let you get back to your work. I should get back to mine. Mage?” 

“Yes?”

“It should be safe for you to get back to yours as well.” Marith just nodded as Ulfric left. 

“Ah, hold on a second Marith,” Marith paused as Wuunferth held his hand up, motioning her to wait. “You may hear rumour in the coming days. I need you to remember, that this is your home now.” He finished and waved her off, shutting the door behind her and leaving her to her own. 

' _What does he mean by that?_ ' She just shook her head, playing it off to the older mage being tired after his trip. Making her way back towards her own room, eager to get back to her books and the warmth she'd created there. She gave a quick smile and nod to Jorleif as she passed him in the great hall as he was speaking with the Jarl and Galmar. Jesper seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Marith closed her room door behind her, moving to prod the embers of her little fire to create a little more warmth in the room. A cold snap seemed to have moved in in the middle of the night.

Marith curled herself up in her chair and grabbed her book, blissfully escaping back into her studies and completely unaware of the changes that were coming.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Skyrim or any of its characters. I own only my own character and plot


End file.
